


the cartel vs batman

by wush



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babushka - Freeform, Comfy cartel, Gen, Mafia AU, Offline TV - Freeform, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wush/pseuds/wush
Summary: Sykkuno and Valkyrae are in Gotham to expand the cartel's influence. batman notices the new shift in power in the Gotham underworld but can he find whos responsible for the change.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. welcome to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> based/inspired off @stil_lindigo and @Sevvanto twitter comic of offline tv check them out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based/inspired off@stil_lindigo and @Sevvanto twitter comic

It was a foggy evening striking close to midnight a man walks out of a store grumbling on a terrible day for he just lost the rights to his building to an aggressive business venture and blackmail. It wasn't a tactic he didn't approve of hell he did this as well but never thought he would be on the receiving end of it for he had the backing of a crime family behind him. ”The bosses aren’t going to like this.” he said to himself in resignation. 

As soon as he turned the corner a man appeared in front of him just outside the light radius of the street lamp. He was wearing a black fedora with black vest over a white dress shirt with fitted black trousers and a green stripe scarf around his neck. “Oh sorry to bother you.” he said meekly with his hand scratching the back of his head. “I'm looking for my grandma, have you seen her anywhere?”

“Grandma?” he asked confusedly. “No, get lost pal.” he said aggressively

“Ya but I call her babushka.” 

“Babu” then feels a sharp pain that pierces his stomach and ends up on his knees. Then a woman appears behind him with a smirk wearing a fedora on top of her head with the rim’s shadow blocking the view of her eyes as her long blond tipped braided hair . She was wearing a black vest with a scarlet red rolled tab bottom up shirt and a black palazzo pants. 

“Good job Valkyrae, job well done.” the man standing above his bleeding body said. 

“Thank you Gardener ,” Valkyrae said as she walked toward the bleeding body on the alley floor. Then extended her hand over the man as the light from his eyes faded after the man felt a quick jerk throughout his body.

Valkyrae pov

Not long after the hit my partner ,Gardener, tells me to follow him into an abandoned building about 6 blocks away. As I walk in the doors close then a single bay light turns on in the middle of the room. Then my partner walks up towards the edge of the light. Then as soon as he stops a voice calls “why it's been awhile lil brother, far too long how's your garden Sykkuno?” .

“Ya it has, it has grown quite a bit since you saw it Ivy.” He said in a playful tone as Poison Ivy walked into the light.

I look at him ,Now I am really confused about why he knows Poison Ivy. Now realizing, SHE SAID BROTHER?!?!

There was a small crowd of bystanders that mainly consisted of the occupants of the nearby apartments and some news reporters looking into an alleyway that’s being blocked off by police. The entrance of the alley was wrapped in yellow caution tape and guarded by several policemen. Then in the shadows of the alley batman drops down from the roof and finds commissioner Gordon.

“What do we have here Gordon?” 

“Well it looks like a regular mugging gone wrong.”

“I'm sensing a but there.”

“Well his stab wound is a bit unnatural . ”

“ how so?” 

“Just take a look.” Gordon said in resignation, not wanting to explain what even he didn't know how the kill happened.

They walk towards the body laying on the ground surrounded by blood that was mixed with a bit of water and crouch down to see the puncture wound. Normally a wound would puncture inward but it was clearly busted outward like how it would be if he was stabbed from the back with a sword or any long pointed weapon. Then Batman turned the dead man’s head towards him and then noticed blood running down them “ Make sure he gets a full autopsy report and I'll see if I can get any sense in this. Did you Id him?” 

"Not yet his belongings are gone so we have to do a DNA test in the lab and there was nothing at the crime scene to indicate a murder weapon ,as well as cameras around the area were damaged about an hour before he was mugged from our guesses."

Batman gets up and takes a look around the crime scene to find any more clues , but nothing pops out to him. Just like the wound, the place surrounding him was unnatural. Perhaps there this was a work of a meta he thought to himself.

Gordon walks up to Batman, “I'll contact you when I have something” Batman then nods to Gordon and grapples away. After a few hours Batman decided to then call it a night and comms the rest of the team to head back a debrief at the cave. 

Ivy looks behind sykkuno, “now who is this? Your girlfriend?” she said playfully.

“No no no,you know girls aren't into me like that” I said as I scratched the back of my head.”this is my partner for the mission here at Gotham, Rae.”as i point to her, she hits me. 

“What the fuck Sykkuno codenames.” Rae said annoyed. 

“Don't worry Rae, she’s family and our business partner here.” I told her.

“That’s right, he called me last week asking for a family discount on a building and I know you have a high water bill to pay .”ivy said playfully. 

“Yup”I said popping the p, “ I do need to pay my water bill.” 

Rae rolls her eyes at the phrase. 

“But on to business,” I said. 

“And what business is that again?” Rae asked, somewhat confused. “I thought it was just the hit we just did.”

“W-what did not pay attention to what Toast and Poki said?” 

“N-no i totally not playing with Temmie during the meeting.” 

“Oh , so we are trying to expand the cartel with a little help from ivy here” as I pointed to ivy she waves to Rae. “ right here in Gotham. That guy was just the first hit and a warning to his employers ” 

“ Ohhhh” 

“Well as long as we have that out of the way.” ivy signals them to follow. " Here this is the address to the building I acquired for you guys, we can meet there tomorrow." As they walk out of the building there a blueish purple Subaru WRX sti was parked in the alleyway and ivy throws a small ring of keys to Rae. “here to get around the city, later Doña Envangelina , bye brother . We’ll talk tomorrow.” Rae looks at Ivy surprised and thanks her then whiplashes her neck to the car and smiles nefariously. I’m going to be sick just thinking about the future ride along, he thinks to himself as Rae starts the car then blasts Outlaw by NEONI.


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boss sets his eyes on Gotham

Two weeks ago 

It was a bright morning in La walking down the streets of downtown La a woman with black and white striped fedora upon her pink hair, with round lens glasses and wore a white blouse and a button front ruffle hem a line skirt. Her phone rings ,it's her assistant, she picks it up. “Hello” she asks.

"Ahh miss Lily good morning" 

"Good morning to you as well Tris."

"Yes, are you heading to the office right now? I am calling to remind you that you have a meeting in fifteen minutes.

Ahh yes, I remember don’t worry I’m a block away. I’ll be there soon.” she said before she hangs up her cellphone.

Lily walks into the building with Temmie in hand and as she walks towards the elevators, she greets some of the regular employees. Even Though Comfy co is a legitimate business that deals in a lot of different areas from humanitarian and eco friendly initiatives to fashion and entertainment , but those who run the company like Lily, who’s CEO and head of the fashion/ art department , know differently. Like for example the owner of the company, Scarra, has family ties to an old triad family back in china. While walking out of the elevator she incidentally saw Scarra towering over her at 6 feet while she is 5 feet and 3 inches. As he was wearing a nice solid black suit with a light purple dress shirt and matching tie. 

*****************  
Lily pov   
“Hello Scarra, it’s been awhile, how was your trip to Hong Kong?” I ask.

It was good, I'll tell you later during the meeting I’d hate to repeat myself and leave any details out. Let's head in?” he waves in while holding the door open. Walking in she sees Toast already sitting down at a round table. Who was wearing his signature sunglasses and toast pin over his all black three piece suit and tie. I sit down into one of the five leather armchairs onto Toast’s right hand side. “Hello Toast.”

“Ahhh Lily, Scarra, how are you two?” Toast said in a loud but monotone voice.

"Busy as always" I reply.

“I had a pleasant trip. Where are the other two ?”

“They should be here soon you know them quite busy”

“Ahh speaking of the devils.” said Scarra as the two people in question walk in. One of them is a woman in high heels in a polka dot button up blouse in a solid black pencil cut skirt. The other, in contrast to the woman beside him, was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a lab coat over and crocs. “ Ahh Poki, Micheal, great of you guys to join us.” 

“Ahhhhhhhhh you know how it goes, a mishap here an explosion there.” Micheal said as he scratched the back of his head. 

“So that's why you smelled like smoke when we were in the elevator .”

“Ahhh let’s not talk about that now. Let us talk about the meeting right now.” He said as they both take a seat.

Scarra clapped his hands together “ so you are now wondering why I called this meeting. Well first is to show off the stuff I got.” As he said that spotlights open on top of several items neatly placed in the corner of the room. There was a Kayak, several pounds of silver, a dragon statue, a gamesphere, several barrels and a bidet. 

“Whoa a bidet how do we still don’t have that. Wait a gamesphere. That doesn’t come out till next year.” said Micheal.

“Is that silver?” I asked.

“Is that a kayak? I didn’t know you go Kayaking.” said Poki.

“What’s in the barrel?” Toast asked neutrally. 

"Well to answer your questions yes that's silver, yes that’s a Kayak and no I don’t Kayak why they gave it to me I’ll never know. And in the barrel is crude oil. We didn't have a bidet is because someone keeps spending our budget on repairs and now only I have one. 

"You bastard you knew I always wanted one.” Micheal yelled as I rolled my eyes in his childish behavior. 

"Well you should have thought of that before you throw your experiments that are going to explode in the bathroom.” Scarra said sarcastically. Then Micheal grumbled in jealousy.

"You didn’t bring us up here to just show off your stuff. Like what are going to use the oil for.” I ask.

"Ohhh we can dump the oil in the ocean. Ha take that you stupid turtles.”Micheal exclaimed.

"No I didn’t bring you guys up here JUST for that and no we are not dumping it in the ocean.” scarra explained. “It’s about a new expansion that was just offered to us on the east coast.”

"The east coast? why? Our overseas allies already have a massive foothold on organized crime and not including their villains and competitors which can cost us millions just to get a foothold.” Poki explained.

"Let us say that our partners agree to work for us now." 

"Ok then so who do we send to spearhead this?"

"Might I suggest Sykkuno. For he is one of our best and most trusted." Toast said

"Alright I’ll go inform him he will be coming back today from his mission.” I explained.

"I agree, I also have a subordinate that can help him on this.” Poki also suggested 

"Well we got that settled, tell them to meet with us tomorrow, moving on.” said Scarra.

The meeting went on as expected talking numbers, new information on the gangs in the area, problems with Manhunter. The other problem with running a multi million company. And with that the meeting concluded and agreed to meet tomorrow to discuss the logistics of our new venture into the east coast and with that I left with Temmie down the streets wandering towards Sykkuno’s greenhouse.

*************************************************

In the streets of LA Sykkuno walks briskly with a new plant, a Kinabalu orchid from Malaysia , to add to his greenhouse and is expecting some new “fertilizer” from his last hit to arrive. Upon entering his greenhouse he sets down his new plant and turns to see a woman sitting and admiring the many plants. “Ahh Lily, what are you doing her boss?”

“ I was in the area and wanted to relax a bit. Your place is the quietest and the prettiest place in the city and wanted a bit of inspiration for the next fashion line.”

“Well it’s always open to you.”

“Damn those lines you’ll make me swoon. I still can’t believe you refuse hundreds of women throwing themselves at you.” lily said playfully before giggling. 

“Uh w-what, I I don’t know what you are talking about. Girls ar-”

“They aren't into me like that.” she said in resignation and rolled her eyes, “yes yes I know, ah before I forget there is a meeting tomorrow that requires your attendance.” 

“ uh why is that?”

“Lets just say some interesting things are going to be put in motion soon. And being our trusted employee, you are to be the one heading the project, with some help of course. Once our meeting is over we will ask you to come in and give you your assignment.”

“Alright, when do you expect the meeting to end?”

“Around 3, there is a bit to discuss tomorrow. With that I'm going to head out now, I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course, you have a nice day now.” Sykkuno waved goodbye as Lily walked out of the greenhouse. As soon as she leaves he picks up the plant he set on the table and looks for a proper place to put it. 

*****************

The next day 

*knock knock*  
Come in” voice replied 

As I opened the door I saw toast sitting at his desk and Lily sitting across from him with Temmie on her lap as wall as a pile of papers scattered across the desk. Lily looks back towards me and smiles and I smile back in return respectfully. “ ahh hello there Sykkuno, how have you been?” Toast says as I look at him and give a small bow. 

“I have been doing fine. I got a new plant from my last mission. It's Kinabalu orchid from Malaysia, very rare. I hear you have a new assignment for me today.”

“Yes but we have to wait a bit for Poki and her associate ,who is going to be your partner, to join us. As for right now it's a long term assignment.” Toast explained, as soon as he said that Poki walks into the room with one other person. Looking past me speaking to the two who just entered. “Ahh speaking of the devils, welcome.” 

With a light surprise in Lily’s voice “ohh I didn’t expect you to join us. I’m glad to see you again.” 

“Curiously I looked behind me and to my surprise I put my hand in front of my mouth to hide my astonishment. “Rae is that you?” I say

“Hey there It’s been awhile. So where we are heading?” and as soon as Rae asks, a smirk comes up on all the three capos in the room before Toast replying. “Gotham City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay there i hoped you liked this chapter and thak you for reading 
> 
> for those who don't know the character Manhunter is a minor hero in the DC universe and has multiple people who have had the name most famously Martian Manhunter. this person is not him. this character's name is (form the wiki) Kate Spencer is a lawyer, but instead works as a prosecutor. Outraged by the ability of supercriminals to escape justice, Spencer assembled a costume from a variety of devices left over from various heroes and villains. A Darkstar costume and Azrael's Batman gloves give Spencer enhanced strength, agility and resistance to injury while Mark Shaw's power staff allows her to fire bolts of energy. Spencer has taken on several minor league supervillains including Copperhead and the Shadow Thief. who eventually joined the Birds of Prey, and her teammates were subsequently featured in a number of issues of the Manhunter series.
> 
> Kate Spencer briefly relocated to Gotham City where she took up a position as the new District Attorney. Her first adventures in Gotham were chronicled in a back-up feature in Batman: Streets of Gotham. She later appeared in Justice Society of America, which saw Kate move to the city of Monument Point and join the JSA.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading pls tell me on what i can improve with  
> i gave Valkyrae the nickname Doña Envangelina for ppl who don't know its a part of a plant called queen of the philippines to give nod to her filipino heritage here is a snippet of what it is, 
> 
> Queen of Philippines (Mussaenda philippica) is a medium-sized tree reaching up to 3 meters tall. Its colors depending on the varieties such as Doña Luz (pink), Doña Aurora (white), and Doña Envangelina (red). The color pink, white, or red parts of the plant are not its flowers. It is the bracts or colored leaves that result from having no chlorophyll. The floret is orange, and star-shaped, and is located at the end of the cluster of bracts. It is usually used as ornamental plants for parks, and public gardens, or along roadsides.
> 
> and for the car she was given here is a link to show you https://twitter.com/gohan_girabyt3/status/1064960195183460354 its that but less decal   
> also some members of the cartel are metas or have magical abilities valkyrae and sykkuno are one of them   
> but what powers they have will be explained later


End file.
